Almeja
by Chiri-tan
Summary: Everyone in Cosa Nostra knew that Vongola was the strongest Famiglia to the point that anyone who went against them were considered stupid. But, when one measly street gang by the name Almeja -Spanish for Clam- started a simple rebellion, the underworld got turned around like never before. AU; 10th Generation vs 1st Generation war fic. AU
1. Almeja

**Almeja.**

_Everyone in Cosa Nostra knew that Vongola was the strongest Famiglia to the point that anyone who went against them were considered stupid. But, when one measly street gang by the name Almeja started a simple rebellion, the underworld got turned around like never before. AU; 10__th__ Generation vs 1__st__ Generation war fic._

* * *

"Leaaader~" A tall Japanese male put his bamboo sword on top of his shoulder cheerfully. He grinned to the man sitting on the throne on top of the junk pile. "I caught another rat~" He tossed a man bigger than himself to the trash bin. The leader opened his eyes; he looked like he had just woken up from a dazed nap.

He expected to hear the leader's smooth and rather high-pitched voice, only to be countered by a saucy Italian. "Shut the fuck up. The leader's sleeping." He grinned. "It's fine, Tormenta." The leader said, and even without seeing, he knew that the leader was smiling. "But, you haven't gotten any rest since yesterday, Leader!"

The leader raised his hand, still smiling. "And welcome back, Lluvia. I see you deposited the trash into the trash bin." Ah, he always loved the way Leader said 'Lluvia'. It made him feel all warm and tingly inside. "If you go to Neblina, she will take care all of your wounds."

"Naah, it was weak, Leader." He grinned. "But I did ask Sol to help me enhance things." Tormenta clicked his tongue. "That idiot has some worth after all." The leader smiled. "Thank you for your hard work, Lluvia. We just need to wait for Sol, Nube, and Niebla to arrive. Relampago is with Neblina, he just got home from a mission."

"I did awesome though, Cielo!" Tormenta seethed. "Don't call the leader with that name, idiot!" The leader laughed and opened his arms. "Come here, Relampago, I'm sure you did great." Lluvia grinned to the little kid. It was his first solo mission and he had return with scars. Lucky Neblina had bandaged it flawlessly, the boy only looked like he had collided head first into a wall.

Relampago jumped to the leader's throne and threw himself to his lap. "Not so close!" Tormenta nearly killed the little kid with his weapon, but the leader stopped him with a sharp stare. "I asked him, Tormenta, I _let _him jump me." Tormenta flinched, and so did Lluvia and Neblina. But when Relampago looked up, the leader was still smiling at him.

It made his skin crawl, how the leader did that, it made his skin crawl with _excitement_. In his opinion, and probably the opinion of all people who resided in this small, shoddy town, if anyone should stand on top of Cosa Nostra, their leader, Cielo, should be the one.

He was kind, and yet he was cruel. Powerful, yet gentle. If the man who stood on top of the Cosa Nostra now, Giotto Vongola, had been called the Peaceful Sky because of his calm and peaceful exterior, their leader should be called the Saint of Sky due to his Saint-like exterior.

Out of all Almeja, only _he _preferred to dress in all white, including his robes. Even after the most brutal mission, not a speck of blood would be seen on his pure-white clothing. Cielo was strong, very much so. If he hadn't been strong, he couldn't have made the previous leader of this town, Nube, to step down and give his throne to Cielo.

"Leader," a meek yet firm voice said calmly. "My brother and the others have arrived." Neblina kept her head to the junk pile, not wanting to meet the leader's stare in case he was still upset. "Oh, brilliant, Neblina." He smiled as he asked Relampago to stand.

Three men entered the room; blood and ashes smeared their robes. "Welcome back, Sol, Nube, Niebla." The leader gave them a smile. "Extremely great to be back, Leader!" Sol replied with a grin. He tossed his robe away and went to sit on top of a barrel.

"Hmph," Nube grunted and went to lean on the trash bin. "Kufufu, thank you, my dear Cielo." Niebla said as he hugged and kissed his sister, Neblina.

"So, how is it?" Cielo asked. "It was extremely brilliant! We've burned everything!" Sol exclaimed with excitement. He then proceeded to full-blown explanation, only so fast and the only one who could actually understand him was Relampago.

Cielo sighed, and then turned to Niebla. "As Sol said, we did it. We've burned the Vongola storehouse and carve our symbol with fire. Kufufu," Neblina looked at her brother with a curious stare. "It was very beautiful, dear sister, you should have seen it."

"What do you think, Nube?" The leader said as he put his chin on top of his hands and tilted his head. "Was it fun? Did you enjoy it?" The violet-cloaked man smirked. And it seemed that to Cielo, it was more than enough explanation.

"Well," his brown eyes flitted to the trash bin where Lluvia had tossed the trash earlier. "I hope the Vongola knew what they're up against."

* * *

"Giotto! One of our storehouses is on fire!" G barged inside the Sky room with panic. "What?" Giotto responded. He looked up from his paper works. "I dispatched one of our teams to put it out, but I think that it's not a normal fire! It was clearly started!"

The blond sighed. Which idiot dared to set fire in one of _their _storehouses? Don't they know Vongola? Don't they know about the _strongest Famiglia in Cosa Nostra_?

"Okay, which idiot did thi-"

"BOSS! IT HAPPENED AGAIN! THIS TIME IT'S TURMERIC, HE'S GONE!"

Knuckle barged into the room, almost knocking G in the process. His hands flailed around nervously. "What happened again?" Giotto asked calmly. "It's the Almeja, boss." Alaude walked past both G and Knuckle silently, ignoring them. "One of my subordinates, Turmeric, is gone. And with his disappearance, this was delivered to our headquarters." The white-ish blond-haired man put a black pocket watch and a letter with golden clam embroidery on black envelope.

"This is the seventh time this month…" G whispered.

_Esperamos que sepan a lo que se enfrentan._

_-Almeja_

"We hope you know what you're up against…" Giotto clenched his fists. "Just who they think they are…?" He seethed. "What info do we have on this Almeja?" Giotto asked Alaude. "Nothing whatsoever. They're only a street gang whose base of operation is in the outer part of Sicily."

"Let's just ignore this. What can a mere street gang do against the strongest Famiglia in Cosa Nostra?" Lampo, who had been hiding behind the sofa to avoid works popped up. G thought that it was true…

…but in the course of following months, he was proofed to be wrong, _really _wrong.

* * *

**Translation (all of them are Spanish courtesy of Google Translate XD):**

**Almeja - Clam**

**Tormenta - Storm**

**Lluvia - Rain**

**Neblina - Mist**

**Sol - Sun**

**Nube - Cloud**

**Niebla - Fog**

**Relampago - Lightning**

**Cielo - Sky**

**Esperamos que sepan a lo que se enfrentan. - We hope you know what you're up against.**

**Just a little drabble of mine XD**

**EDITED AT 18 August 2012: Correcting the Spanish, thank you _Kohanita_!**


	2. Traitor

**Almeja.****  
**  
_How to deal with traitors:_

_Relampago: Kill them, or leave them to Neblina._

_Sol: EXTREMELY leave them to Neblina._

_Nube: Let the woman take care of it._

_Niebla: Kill them, or let my sister show them what treachery will lead people to._

_Lluvia: Haha, should just leave them to Neblina._

_Tormenta: That's the woman's business._

_Cielo: Internal affairs within the Burlas are Neblina's responsibility._

* * *

Two weeks after the burning of Vongola storehouse, the leader of Vongola sent a member to track them down. And Cielo thought that it was okay, since it was all according to plan.

The leader of Almeja had burned a couple of other storehouses in the course of two weeks as well. With the help of several other street gangs that wanted to rebel like they did, it was all a piece of cake, not even worth a speck of ash on his white robe.

"Welcome back, Leader." As he entered the darkest, and yet the spacious part of the alley, a calm voice chimed. "Neblina, thank you for your hard work." Cielo smiled. The girl in indigo robes smiled in return and asked for his robe. "Not a speck of dirt as usual, my lead." Cielo nodded.

"Of course. Is there anything to report?" He walked towards his throne and Neblina followed closely behind him. "The recent burnings we've done had also put us in Sicily Police Force's list, we can't return to being a nameless gang who dwelled in the outer Sicily." Cielo nodded. He knew that. He had predicted that. "And the leader of Pecados is here to see you, I've sent him to one of our rooms, do you wish to see him?"

Pecados. It was another gang who wanted to stand tall in Cosa Nostra. They were also one of his allies to take down the Vongola. Cielo smiled. "Do you need to ask? He will rampage if you don't let him see me." Neblina giggled. And then she bowed and ran to fetch the leader of Pecados.

Cielo leaned to his throne. And he was really close to sleep when gruff-sounding footsteps thundered its way to his place. Oh my, the leader never changed.

Neblina arrived with a big man with scars all over his body. His hair was jutted upwards, pointing to every direction. It was also adorned with feathers and an animal tail at the nape of his neck, coming over his left shoulder to rest in the front. He also wears a white tiger skin on his shoulders, much like a cape. He matches it with a white dress shirt, black pants, and a loosely knotted tie, along with black boots, also having a tattoo on his left shoulder.

And he brought a man, a corpse, with him. He slung it like it was a dead weight on his right shoulder.

"Hello, Ira," Cielo greeted him warmly. His brown eyes met with the bigger man's own red. "Don't give me all that crap, Sa-" Suddenly, his neck was met with a large scythe. "We don't appreciate having our real names being spoke within these walls, Señor Ira." Neblina smiled sweetly.

Cielo raised his hand. "Don't kill him, Neblina." He smiled. With that order, Neblina bowed and retreated.

The man looked severely angered, but he held them down anyways. "Then… _Cielo_," he spouted the word angrily. "I'm here because your security's fucking weak." Neblina's eyes widened. But, Cielo shook his head, not willing her to talk. "This trash," he tossed the corpse until its face was visible. "Is found stalking the Burlas' town gate. He's one of upper tier member of Vongola."

Cielo's face twisted into a displeased frown. Neblina's heart rammed to her chest nervously. Internal affairs within the Burlas, the town where they reside, were her responsibility. That also included security…

"Ooh, isn't that bad? We aren't going after the higher tier member yet." Cielo said in a faked surprise expression. "Well, I found him stalking around, so I killed him. You better be vigilant, scum. Until the day you stand on top of the Cosa Nostra… and until the day I usurp your throne, you will _not _die for this kind of trashy cause."

He kicked the corpse straight on its stomach. Cielo laughed. "Of course I won't die just because of this, Xanxus." He smirked as he put his hands on top of his face and grinned madly. "This matter would be resolved. We thank Pecados for warning us, but we don't need any further assistance."

Xanxus scoffed, and Cielo knew that the man understood that this was his cue to leave.

The red-eyed man turned around and walked away, but when he was just in front of the entrance, he stopped and turned his head to face Cielo. "That man over there," he said as he cocked his head to the corpse he brought earlier. "His name was Iemitsu Sawada."

Neblina gasped, and Cielo flinched. Xanxus left them laughing maniacally.

* * *

That night, the entire core members of Almeja were gathered in front of the junk pile. Each of them stood in two straight lines: Sol, Nube, and Lluvia in one line, and Tormenta, Relampago, and Niebla in the other. The leader was of course, sitting on his throne and Neblina stood in the middle of the lines and kneeling in front of the throne.

"My lead please let me say that it is impossible to enter the town of Burlas unless you are a townsmen. Nobody outside of Almeja and the townsmen of Burlas know the exact position of this town since it was unmapped." She said, her voice quivering with humiliation. "I see. But that could be just your argument to make it seem like you're not at fault, ne?" Neblina flinched at the leader's pleasant, and yet threatening voice.

Niebla was about to speak, but Cielo threw him a sharp smile. "Kufufu, I don't think that my sister is entirely at fault, my dear Cielo-" Tormenta seethed. "-But even if she _is _guilty, I am sure she would be more than pleased to atone for it." Neblina's head shot up immediately. "That's right, Leader! The conclusion I have arrived to… is the fact that there is a traitor amongst our townsmen."

Relampago smiled excitedly, he knew where this would lead. "And I myself, shall personally deal the punishment for those who dared to betray your words, my lead, those who dared to betray our Almeja." Cielo hummed before standing up, dismissing the meeting. "Do as you like, Neblina."

"Leader! Can I come along?" Relampago asked. Cielo nodded. "Of course you can."

* * *

**Translation (once again, property of Google Translate):**

**Pecados – Sins**

**Ira – Wrath**

**Señor - Mister/Sir**

**THE BIGGEST JOKE I'VE EVER POSTED IN THIS SITE! This story is complete XDD ****Aw Ran, you gave everyone spoilers. At least everyone who went to read the reviews to the story anyways XDD**

**Next Chapter would be the execution!**

**And oh, two reviewers gave me the correct grammar translation for last chapter, and I was going to edit it. But there are two of them. Which one of them is better?**

**"Esperamos que sepan contra quien estan" said by **_**Kohanita**_

**or "esperamos que sepas a lo que te enfrentas" said by the guest reviewer?**

**Please Spanish-speaking people, help me here!**


	3. Execution

**Almeja.  
**  
_Cielo's most exciting order:_

_Relampago: "Off with their head!"_

_Neblina: "Off with their head!"_

_Sol: Extremely "Obliterate without trace!"_

_Nube: "You know what to do." or "Do as you like."_

_Niebla: "Show them underworld like never before."_

_Lluvia: "Put the trash in the trash bin."_

_Tormeta: "I leave it to you."_

* * *

"For all townsmen of Burlas, it is obligatory for all townsmen to gather in the town square immediately." She only said the word once, and many children had echoed her words through. Neblina was not pleased, and Relampago knew this better than anyone.

Nothing ever sparked Neblina's desire to kill like it did now. The feeling of betrayal and shame must've been dancing wildly in her chest as she kept on standing straight with her indigo scythe on her shoulder. Relampago sat down, complete with robes and everything. And looked up as the townsmen of Burlas gather anxiously.

When her words stopped echoing, she knew that it meant that everyone was here. She thanked the children and asked them to sit down with the others.

Relampago smirked; he could see Neblina's serene yet threatening aura suffocated every townsman present. Kind of like how Cielo and Nube were whenever they felt like things must go their way.

"Earlier today, the lord of Cardenal town came to our leader," with the mention of Cielo, everyone began to chatter.

"Cardenal? Isn't that home of the Pecados?"

"Why are they here?"

"Are they here to kill us? Or worse, the leader?"

"Silence." Neblina's voice was barely audible, but everyone went silent anyway.

"The reason why I gather all of you here is simple..." She stroked the indigo-colored hilt of her white-bladed scythe. "There is someone here that gave our town's location to a member of our opposing side, the Vongola." With one mention of Vongola, color went away from the townsmen's faces. "When the leader of Pecados was on his way here, he met with a member of Vongola, walking towards our town. Our _unmapped_town."

She lowered her scythe until its blade was directly in front of her and licked the white metal. "Who did this? I was so ashamed when the leader told me that it was my responsibility. And I do not take lightly of embarrassment." She turned to Relampago and nodded.

"We will use stun gun on everyone." Relampago drawled as he took out his precious stun gun. "Even children. So whoever did this better hurry up and say it." Nobody moved, but then when Relampago moved to a pregnant woman, the man beside her shrieks. "Ah, it's you."

Relampago pulled the man away and Neblina lowered her hood, hiding her only eye with the indigo robe. "Do you have any idea what you have done?" She said as her scythe made its way to the man's nape. "I-it's not m-meARRRGH!"

"Let's see if you can lie with all the electricity, eh?" Neblina petted Relampago's head proudly.

"S-s-spare me!" The man cried out pathetically. "M-my w-w-wife is g-g-going to give b-b-birth! She n-needs me t-to t-take caaaaaareARGH! Of h-h-HEEEER!" The man cried out as Relampago poke his entire body with stun gun. "Do you see how ashamed she is now? What are you thinking? Abandoning the leader's divine protection and getting rich by yourself so your wife can give birth in luxury?"

The man kept on screaming as the youngest members of Almeja tortured him in front of the whole Burlas population and his wife, who covered her face with her hands. "Traitor... OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"

"WAIT! IF THE PRINCESS WERE HERE, SHE WOULD FORGIVE ME! The leader gives eternal mercy! You can't do to this to-" his head flew away from his body.

"Unfortunately for you, the Princess is not here. And the leader gives eternal mercy to those who follow him, not a traitor like you. Oh, you can't listen to me anymore, Neblina cut your head off." Relampago laughed and stuck out his tongue to the dead traitor.

"Ma'am," Neblina said to the pregnant woman. "I suggest you come with us to meet with the leader. He will give you mercy if you ask for it." Relampago perked. "Wait, Neblina, I think she should wait until the Princess returns. Only she could make Cielo change his mind and not just kill this lady to prevent grudges being spread." When Cielo's name was mentioned, sparkle of hope glittered on the silent townsmen's eyes. Cielo would forgive anyone who wasn't a traitor and give him or her eternal mercy. And if the Princess were there with him, it would even be better. Cielo and his sister was the highest monarch of the Burlas, after all.

"That's true too..." Neblina contemplated as she wiped her scythe's white blade with her robe. "Oh well, I will ask Tormenta if she will be returning soon."

"No need. She told me that she's coming back this weekend."

"Ah, you're her fiancée... So I guess it's true. Okay," Neblina turned to the woman. "We will inform you of your audience with the leader after the Princess has returned. Let's go, Relampago, I'm tired."

The townsmen were still silent as Relampago and Neblina stalked away to the darker part of the town. They looked at the corpse of the traitor and vowed to themselves that they won't ever be a like him. Especially not to Cielo, who had given them a second chance in life.

Suddenly, a tall man with blue robe and bamboo sword arrive. "Oh my, quite a mess this time, ne? Haha." He asked to the townsmen, who nodded and burst into chatter. Lluvia was one of the only two members of Almeja (the other one was Sol) who had this tranquil presence, and not a threatening one. And his presence alone made it easier to breathe after the execution.

Lluvia took the man's body and his head with his hands and slung it on top of his shoulders, smearing his newly washed robe with blood. With a smile on his face, he bid the townsmen farewell before stalking away in the same direction as both Relampago and Neblina.

The Burlas was safe once again. The man with purple cloak smirked, clearly pleased by the fact that the town was disciplined properly.

* * *

"Leader, please refrain from sleeping on your throne, you will catch cold that way." Tormenta was kneeling as he just returned from meeting with a member of Pecados, Pereza, under the leader's order.

"A-ah. I'm sorry, Tormenta. I remember hearing Neblina and Relampago's report and then Lluvia came in with a trash... But then I lost track of their reports." The leader yawned. Tormenta smiled. He and Lluvia were the only person could afford to be honest with and he enjoyed that. The fact that he was special amongst the other Almejas calmed him.

"Rest assured, my lead, I will ask for their written reports later and give it to you." He hid his smile with his blood-red hood. Cielo smiled at him. "Thank you, Tormenta. I don't know what I would do without... you..." With that, Tormenta sprinted to the throne and caught the sleeping Cielo from actually falling to the junk pile.

As the right-hand man carried the sleeping leader on his hands, he sighed. "I didn't manage to tell him that I finished my errand.

* * *

Alaude stood up and stretched his body. He felt tired after examining and searching for the Almeja-related info the boss had asked him to find. And also figuring out where on earth had his right hand man, Iemitsu Sawada went.

The last time he met with the blond was a few days ago, when he said that he was going to find information about Almeja.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a girl no older than thirteen carrying in another stack of files with loud steps. "This would be the last of it, sir." The girl said as she put the stack on his table.

Alaude nodded. "Thank you," he said curtly. "I presume that you will take this weekend off?" The girl nodded. "I-I'm sorry sir. But I really want to see my family..." She looked regretful to the point that Alaude almost felt sorry for her. "It's fine. They live in Milan, right? You should go now." The little girl grinned happily bowed to him.

"Thank you, Señor- I mean Signor Alaude." She left swiftly, moving jumpily, and yet soundlessly away from the room.

"Strange... I-Pin never use Spanish in her conversation before, let alone moving soundlessly."

* * *

On the next day, G was surprised to find a black box with golden ribbon addressed to Giotto. It was weird. Giotto's birthday was months away after all.

He took the box and gave it to his boss, who was as surprised as he was. "Let's open it, G." When they opened the box, they both shriek at the sickening smell of salt water.

They found Iemitsu Sawada's head on top of neatly assembled fresh scallops complete with the eating utensils: silver knife, spoon, and fork. Iemitsu's expression was that of horror. But, what made G felt really on the edge was the letter with the sickeningly familiar black envelope with golden embroidery.

_Buen provecho._

_-Almeja_

* * *

**Translation (Google translate and Yahoo! Answers for these ones):**

**Cardenal - Cardinal**

**Pereza - Sloth**

**Buen provecho - Enjoy your meal**

**That's it then! Happy eid mubarak to those who celebrate it! (I do) ;p**

**Please review~**


End file.
